theres_never_not_not_nuttinfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Grammar Sucks 99: The Megarap/Transcript
Your Grammar Sucks number ninety-nine... ...That's almost a hundred! No, really, that's almost a hundred! Better make it good... I've read your comments for 4 years now Been trying to make it better but I never knew how Guess it's time to end this, I'm almost done. I've read all your comments, every single one, and it's a... Damn shame, gotta end the game And the only one to blame is me, it's so lame. Gotta finish, better go out strong. So here it is, the last YGS song. theres never not not nuttin stop being a rude. that ugly play guitar I play better than you theres never not not nuttin you've got to be kitten me, take it off spar us the aganee so irrespectufull (laughing like a paycho) JUST GOSES TO SHOW YOU THERE ARE ANGLES This video sucks docks U r clover there arguments are exactly the same as each overs Sprain my angle this was amassing you're soooo artist Cangrag you lashans <3 i cannot remember how look the sunshine he's hot he's driving he's raping he's mine my internet turns off at 11easter Obama is a lier and horrible polices That's fucking grouse! someone looks like sleepy My dad is like that and he has diet beidies. Your grammar sucks so much, and your English is so bad and it's making me so sad. Your grammar sucks so much! Hey haters, don't be jelly a pretty a nice girl like justine are better than you. Just letting you know, I m suprised ur parents didn't banned you from watching ijustiine cuz your so ugly.Peace -_- i like the toby that dose not cuse I'm sorry to say but ur pic r gruse My heart skipped a beet. do you know how to write music sheet??? If you disliked this video I dislick you! and that one person that dislike this viedo is screw humans were aps once!! Guys it was just a though Okay, but takes his coat can get old U GUISE ARE CREAPERS you cat is so cleaver ^_^ I love Selena nut I dont like Justin Bieber you sunk so bad i hat you i like the way he mastribute Your grammar sucks, and I am ferocious! Your spelling's atrocious. Your grammar sucks, we gotta make it right, Let's fix it tonight. I member i was in a farm nd it was private property so i ran the guy said yu little fukers wait for the cops so i run my homie goes the other way i jump into someones bakyard dogs chase me i kik it nd the cops came nd they said wawht yu doin i said just wakin home Conjaculations! Age really doesn't madder as long as she ain't like lookin like she a baby of somethin as long as she look like she the ready She the ready, she the ready, as long as she look like she the ready, she the ready, she the ready, as long as she look like she the ready. Such a surprising im c rieing i died of laugh. Are to lebzion jacepot! i reallly not an heater so funny, but so beaautifull either! Races much . I lobe your insides!! <3 airsoft so stupid you can like lose eyes they should be baned everywhere We came. We saw. We concurred. This Christmas, I want to give you my heart, But not if you can't tell rapping and raping apart. So brush up on your grammar, because that's a damn good start. O.o......Scarved for life.... When do you gonna drive? XD Cool! I started raping when I was about 5 You look like you pergo tose pepes are gay #cookie #master I am #holidays (Oh, Olga!) Thats wut he gets for rapping boys OMG THAT IS JUST HULARIOUSE WOMEN ARE HATTERS. Please don't be racialist. I'm gonna shirt bricks I'm that exited Im da type that if im walkin past and I see aman beatin on a women imma stop it and dgaf if I would go to jail I mean you ganna hit some one hit some one yo own way I mean I aint never hit a girl not even my little sister and I never will cuz that proves imma real man u can lagh cuz I got ruspect for girl its okay its what ever dro -Thumps up- tums upp WHY ARE EVERYONE DIEING I have goss bumps Was you seriously can't make an intro like don't young rapers take notes. Finally done raping gift for my family. are you gay man that is not fanny I...i am speakless ju..just A-AWERSOME i don't think you understand the massage of the song, You're never making any sense, because you never read your own comments. Never used a dictionary once. Because your grammar sucks You never think it's serious when you never use a period. Never studied English 101. Because your grammar sucks. Suiside is the cowords wat out. I just watched 2012 laughing my ass out BLOND OF IDIOTIC AND LOSER OF HUMAN FAITH!!!! I've been reading all morning so far... It's been Greg OMG I can hear raping paper. it was good til the kid started raping i woped ur ass wile raping on a dime XD who ever dont like this song must be out of there damn mine thumbs up and copy+ paste in every this is the best song every :) Help me clean up YouTube. If you see a bad, bad comment, take a screencap of it and send it my way, via Twitter or my Facebook fan-page. Your grammar sucks so much... Category:Transcripts